


Cô độc giữa màn đêm

by Anasiatian



Category: Black Bullet (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anh tình em nguyện, Bối rối vl, M/M, Ngược, Niên thượng, Truyện dịch có sự cho phép của tác giả, Tình cảm
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anasiatian/pseuds/Anasiatian
Summary: Trước khi Satomi Rentarou hạ sát Hiruko Kagetane và xác hắn chìm sâu xuống đáy đại dương, cậu chưa bao giờ có ý định đó trong đầu. Rentarou muốn lũ tội phạm nhận lấy trừng phạt thích đáng, nhưng cậu sẽ hết sức tránh những trường hợp như vậy. Đã gần một tháng sau sự kiến, và chàng Promoter vẫn thấy day dứt vì cái chết của người đàn ông, cho đến đêm đó, một vị khách đặc biệt bất ngờ ghé thăm.





	1. Vị khách

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alone in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692947) by [Beastthemaestro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastthemaestro/pseuds/Beastthemaestro). 



Rentarou n ằm trong phòng tối, trên người chỉ đắp một tấm chăn mỏng vừa đủ giữ ấm qua đêm. Cậu quay vào trong, đối diện tường; Tâm trí vẩn vơ suy nghĩ, nhớ lại chiếc mặt nạ ấy. Chiếc mặt nạ đã luôn cận kề trước mặt trong quá nhiều dịp, dù cậu không muốn thừa nhận bao nhiêu lần đi chăng nữa cũng không đủ. 

Bình thường giờ này Enju đã ở trong phòng cậu mà lạ là hôm nay lại không thấy đâu, nhưng cậu cũng không lo lắng lắm. Cô bé rất mạnh mẽ, và cậu dám cá chắc điều đó. Cậu vẫn luôn mong cô bé ngừng bám dính lấy cậu 24/7, thế mà lúc này, phải ở trong phòng một mình cảm giác thật lạ làm sao. 

Không có con bé thật trống trải. Một thanh niên kiên cường như Satomi Rentarou sẽ không bao giờ thừa nhận nỗi sợ hãi của mình, nhất là nỗi sợ bóng tối. Kể từ cuộc phẫu thuật lắp ghép tay chân nhân tạo, cậu đã không ưa nổi bóng tối. Bị tiêm thuốc mê; cảm giác có thứ gì đó trong người ép buộc nghỉ ngơi thật khó chịu. Khi hoàn toàn chìm vào cơn mê, cậu đã thấy bản thân trong một không gian rộng lớn, không có tường cũng chả có mặt đất, không một thứ gì ngoại trừ bóng tối. Như đeo bám cậu, từng chút từng chút bóng tối ăn sâu vào da thịt, ngấm vào tâm hồn, sâu đến mức, dù có cậu có gào thét, cào xe hay đập phá thế nào cũng không thể thoát được. Vì vậy cậu luôn thích có Enju bên mình. Cậu không muốn bị bỏ lại cô độc trong không gian đáng sợ đó. 

Và còn một lí do khác nữa khiến cậu không hề cảm thấy cô đơn; một lí do khiến cậu cảm giác như bóng tối chưa bao giờ chạm được đến cậu vậy. Cái ý nghĩ rằng Kagetane đang ở ngoài kia, vật lộn với thế giới lạnh lùng tàn nhẫn, nhưng vẫn sống khiến cậu an lòng hơn chút ít. 

Rentarou mở to mắt với suy nghĩ trong đầu, nếu không phải đang quá chú tâm ảo tưởng, có lẽ cậu đã tự đập mình một trận ra trò vì dám nghĩ về gã đó. Nhưng chỉ đêm nay thôi cậu cần sự an ủi và rõ ràng Kagetane là người duy nhất làm được điều đó.

Nhận thức rõ sự xấu hổ đang dâng trào trong lòng, cậu thở dài một tiếng trước khi lăn người nằm đè lên bụng và úp mặt vào gối. “Tại sao lại là hắn chứ? Trong TẤT CẢ mọi người…”

Khoảnh khắc mặt cậu tiếp xúc với lớp bông mềm mại ấy, cậu bắt đầu mơ màng , mắt dần nhắm lại cùng lúc tâm trí choáng đầy hình ảnh về Kagetane.

Chưa đến mười phút và chàng Promoter trẻ tuổi đã rơi vào cõi mộng mơ, nước mắt lăn tròn trên má. 

Chìm trong làn suy nghĩ, cảm giác mà cậu không bao giờ muốn nhớ lại lại bừng lên, cái cảm giác ghê tởm về tội lỗi và sự chán ghét bản thân khi cậu cướp đi sinh mạng người đó. Cậu không hề muốn mọi chuyện kết thúc theo chiều hướng này, nhưng chẳng còn lựa chọn nào khác, hoặc Kagetane, hoặc là toàn nhân loại.

Ngay khi vừa say giấc, cánh cửa phòng bỗng hé mở và một bóng dáng bước vào, từng chút một tiến gần về phía Rentarou cho đến khi dừng lại ngay cạnh cậu. Bóng đen vươn tay ra, cất giọng. “Không cần phải khóc, Satomi-kun.” Giọng nam. Hắn yêu chiều vuốt đi giọt nước măt trên mặt cậu trước khi cúi xuống thì thầm. “Cú đá cuối cùng khá là đau đấy, cậu biết chứ, Satomi-kun.” Giọng hắn trầm thấp và du dương và chỉ vậy thôi cũng đủ đánh thức chàng Promoter khỏi giấc ngủ nông ấy. Cậu bật dậy, mắt mở to, kinh ngạc. 

Rentarou chỉ nhìn lướt qua bóng người ấy trước khi nhảy khỏi chăn và lao tới chỗ công tắc đèn. Căn phòng sáng trưng và hắn đứng đó; Hikuro Kagetane . Hắn ở ngay cạnh giường cậu, thật gần và cậu tự hỏi hắn đã đứng đó bao lâu rồi mà cậu chưa phát hiện ra.

Tầm mắt hai người như khóa chặt vào nhau, và cậu nhận ra bản thân cũng không muốn nhìn đi chỗ khác. Cậu sợ rằng chỉ chớp mắt thôi, hắn cũng biến mất và rằng cậu lại chỉ có một mình. 

Đôi mắt màu hoàng kim như đang mời gọi Rentarou, chúng khiến cậu cảm thấy như mình là người duy nhất trên thế giới còn tồn tại trong mắt người đàn ông kia. Satomi như muốn khóc, cậu dần ngồi sụp xuống. Kagetane nghiêng đầu sang bên và cười khẽ một tiếng, vẫn giọng điệu ấy, quen thuộc như trước đây…

“Ta… ta tưởng ta đã giết chết ngươi rồi!” Giọng cậu run lên và nắm tay nghiến chặt xuống sàn, cố gắng hết sức không để lộ sự nhẹ nhõm. 

“Cậu biết là ta sẽ không để mình chết dễ dàng như vậy mà, đúng chứ, bạn của ta?” Hắn lại cười, lần này nghe thật giống hắn và Rentarou có thể khẳng định hắn vẫn còn sống. 

Lần này cậu còn không thèm nghĩ đến việc kiếm khẩu súng, thay vào đó là một việc mà cậu nghĩ mình sẽ không bao giờ làm trong cả 1 triệu năm đi nữa. Cậu run rẩy đứng dậy, nhào tới ôm người kia thật chặt như thể níu lấy cả nguồn sống. Satomi chôn mặt vào vai hắn và khóc. Một câu chửi thề xen lẫn cái tên ‘Kagetane’ bị nghẹt lại trong chiếc áo khoác và Rentarou căm ghét bản thân mình vì đã hành động như vậy, thể hiện sự yếu đuối trước mặt kẻ thù. Người cậu đang ôm là kẻ xấu, cậu biết điều đó, nhưng ngay lúc này, tất cả những gì cậu quan tâm là hắn vẫn còn sống.

Người đàn ông lẩm bầm trước sự đụng chạm và cúi xuống nhìn cái đầu xanh biển trong lồng ngực, nhưng vẫn để yên. Satomi là người duy nhất Kagetane không muốn nhìn thấy phải khóc; ngài cựu quân nhân đặc nhiệm vẫn luôn lưu tâm đến Rentarou và thường quan sát mỗi khi cậu ở một mình; đó là lúc mọi chuyện hay xảy . Người đàn ông từng luẩn quẩn trong vô vàn những cái tự hỏi, nhưng giờ phút này, ở đây cùng với Rentarou, câu trả lời đã quá rõ ràng. Đương nhiên điều này làm Kagetane bất ngờ, nhưng hắn không định thể hiện ra ngoài. 

Như để ngăn mình khỏi khóc lóc, Rentarou nhìn lên người đàn ông qua làn nước mắt và hỏi. “Ngươi… ngươi thực sự đang ở đây… đúng không? Đây không phải là một giấc mơ chứ?” Đôi mắt cậu như đang nài khẩn và ngập tràn hy vọng. 

Trong một lúc hắn không hề nói gì; thay vào đó hắn đẩy Rentarou ra xa và nhìn thẳng vào mắt cậu.

Rentarou lau nước mắt và nhìn ngược lại, tự trấn tĩnh bản thân vừa đủ để quay qua vẻ mặt lạnh lùng thường ngày nhằm giữ lại chút thể diện.

Lúc này, người đàn ông chậc chậc vài tiếng và vươn tay với cậu. “Đưa tôi tay cậu nào, Satomi-kun.” 

Cậu tự nhủ đó chắc chắn là điều cuối cùng cậu sẽ làm, nhưng vẫn nghe theo. Khoảnh khắc tiếp xúc với đôi găng mềm mại từ tay người đàn ông, một cảm giác rùng mình chạy dọc theo sống lưng. Cậu đã luôn muốn biết cảm giác chạm vào chúng như thế nào, và có lẽ, sự ấm áp của Kagetane càng khiến chúng hoàn hảo hơn. Anh ấy thật sự còn sống. “Đợi đã – … ngươi làm gì vậy!?” Rentarou vội vã hỏi, có lẽ không cần từ ngữ nào để diễn tả câu trả lời nữa. Tay cậu đã đặt trên ngực hắn, ngay chỗ trái tim. Promoter trẻ tuổi nhắm mắt và thử cảm nhận một nhịp đập dưới lớp quần áo và da thịt của người đàn ông. Cậu không cảm nhận được gì cả; không, chẳng có gì ở đó hét, và với Rentarou sự hoài nghi lẫn tức giận cứ nảy nở trong lòng cùng với những giọt nước mắt cậu tưởng đã nguôi ngoai quay lại như một sự trả thù. 

Rentarou hừ mạnh một tiếng và rút tay về. Cơn giận dữ choáng ngợp tâm trí cậu đến nỗi trước khi kịp nhận thức cậu đã đẩy Kagetane ngã ra sàn và ngồi lên người hắn. Nhìn chiếc mặt nạ hắn đang đeo, cậu hét lên, “Ngươi coi đây là trò đùa à?!” Cậu thổn thức nói từng chữ, nước mắt lộp độp rơi xuống mặt nạ trắng, tươi cười. 

Kagetane chậc nhẹ và ra hiệu cho Rentarou ghé sát vào hắn; Rentarou không động đậy. “Satomi-kun, tôi vẫn còn sống… dù có lẽ cậu không tin… tôi sẽ không bao giờ nói dối cậu.” Hắn nắm lấy cổ tay cậu và đảo ngược vị trị giữa hai người. Giờ chàng trai trẻ mới là người nằm trên sàn, người đàn ông nghiêng qua, mặt hai người chỉ cách nhau 1 inch. “Nếu cậu ít quan tâm tôi như vậy, có lẽ tôi đi chết cũng được, phải không?” Kagetane nhếch mép kiêu ngạo, và từng từ nói ra đều quá rõ. “Cả tôi và cậu đều biết rằng cậu không muốn tôi chết mà, tại sao vậy?”

Rentarou giật mình, mắt mở to đầy buồn bã và tức giận. Hơi thở trở nên hỗn loạn, cậu ép mình nhìn sang hướng khác; cảm giác xấu hổ nổi lên nhưng sâu trong tâm thức cậu đang cố tự nhủ rằng cậu chẳng hề thích thú với bất kì chuyện gì vừa xảy ra. Dù vậy cả cậu và Kagetane đều biết đó chỉ là một lời ngụy biện. 

Cựu Promoter thả tay cậu trai trẻ ra và đứng thẳng dậy. “Nào, Satomi-kun? Cậu có muốn tôi nói trước không?” Hắn nghiên đầu quan sát người kia ngồi dậy. 

Cả hai đều biết nếu như bình thường Satomi Rentarou thà chết còn hơn là thừa nhận thích Kagetane. Tuy nhiên, lần này không giống vậy. Người đàn ông đến với cậu trong giấc ngủ sau khi quay về từ đập nước nơi mà Rentarou bỏ hắn lại gần chết, và giờ hắn mong cậu không thừa nhận cảm giác của mình? Kagetane đến giờ nên biết Rentarou không bao giờ quay lưng khỏi một thử thách. “Không, trời ạ. Tôi thích anh.” 

Nghe  v ậy Kagetane phá lên cười, lớn tiếng và mạnh mẽ hơn bất kì điệu cười nào của hắn Rentarou từng nghe trước đó. “Chỉ ‘thích’ thôi à, hm? Thôi nào, Satomi Rentarou… cả tôi và cậu đều biết đó chưa phải lời thật lòng đâu.”

Rentarou ngượng chín mặt và đứng dậy. Cậu bực bội lao đến chỗ công tắc, tắt đèn và sau đó quay lại chỗ cũ đứng trước mặt người đeo mặt nạ. Như để chắc chắn, cậu trai trẻ vươn tay miết nhẹ đường viền. Khi chạm đến rìa, cậu giật nhẹ một cái và chiếc mặt na dễ dàng rơi ra. Đặt nó sang một bên, cậu nhón ngót lên chạm tới môi người đàn ông. Rentarou đưa tay lên vai hắn và nhìn vào bóng dáng mập mờ trong bóng tối trước mặt. “Ừm… Cố chịu một chút đi.” 

Promoter trẻ tuổi trượt tay ra sau cổ Kagetane và ôm lấy mặt hắn. Satomi rướn lên, cảm nhận khóe môi hắn. Làn da hắn vẫn còn bình thường, đôi chỗ có vài vết sẹo, nhưng cậu không muốn tìm hiểu chúng lúc này.

Kagetane, đang dần mất kiên nhẫn, quyết định hành động trước. Cánh tay vòng ra sau ôm trọn vòng eo Rentarou và hắn nghiêng đầu khiến nụ hôn sâu hơn. Lắng nghe từng âm thanh thoát ra từ nụ hôn của hai người như thể đó là thứ cuối cùng hắn để lọt vào tai, rồi hắn cười khẽ qua làn môi cậu.

Tay Rentarou vốn đã quàng qua cổ người nọ và cậu đang cố giữ im lặng hết mức có thể, nhưng một tay của Kagetane nhẹ nhàng trượt xuống dưới mà cậu chỉ mặc có đúng cái quần con mỏng dính và cậu tự lừa mình rằng những tiếng rên rỉ đang phát ra chỉ là tưởng tượng. Người đàn ông nhân cơ hội trượt lưỡi vào trong miệng Promoter trẻ tuổi và mạnh mẽ làm chủ nụ hôn như thể muốn nuốt trọn Rentarou. 

Cậu trai 16 tuổi đưa tay ra trước vai người đàn ông và đẩy nhẹ, ngực đau nhói vì thiếu dưỡng khí. Kagetane hiểu rõ điều nay và hắn dứt nụ hôn với một tiếng than nhỏ. Trái tim cậu đập liên hồi, hơi thở đứt quãng. Mặt cậu nóng bừng và cậu khẳng định còn có vệt đỏ hiện lên. “Ka-Kagetane…” Cậu hổn hển gọi tên hắn. 

Người đàn ông cất tiếng cười, nghe thật  _ thân thiện _ , nhưng có gì đó mách bảo Rentarou rằng đó một người như Kagetane không thể cười như thế. 

“Satomi-kun…” giọng hắn chỉ hơn tiếng thì thầm một chút, nhưng với sự tĩnh lặng bao trùm căn phòng tối om này, cậu trai trẻ có thể nghe rõ từng chữ. “Cậu rất may mắn là tôi thực sự thích cậu. Không ai có thể tháo mặt nạ của tôi và còn sống để kể lại điều đó đâu.” Hắn khoái trá cười một tiếng và khoanh tay trước ngực dựa. Tuy không thấy, nhưng cậu đoán vậy dựa vào tiếng quần áo xột xoạt.

Rentarou cứng đờ người. Người đó _có_ _thể giết mình nếu muốn_ … _nhưng hắn không làm vậy_? Ý nghĩ nảy lên trong đầu khi cậu nhìn hình dáng trước mặt. Cuối cùng, cậu quyết tâm làm theo ý mình; cậu sẽ thổ lộ với người đó cảm giác thật sự. “Ng-Nghe nè Kagetane… tôi không biết sau khi nói xong chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra, và ngay bây giờ tôi cũng chả thèm quan tâm… cho nên tốt nhất anh cmn cấm có cười tôi!” Cậu hít sâu một hơi và đứng thẳng lưng cùng với vẻ gắt gỏng quá quen thuộc. “Hikuro kagetane… tôi ye-“

Bỗng tiếng hét một bé gái phá tan bầu không khí căng thẳng và Kagetane đeo mặt nạ lại chỉ trong nháy mắt, Rentarou hốt hoảng nhảy dựng lên. “E-Enju…” cậu trai trẻ lo lắng gọi tên cô bé và lao nhanh ra khỏi phòng, thẳng đến buồng của Initiator. “Enju!” Cậu mở cửa, người đàn ông đi ngay sau, và rồi bóng dáng Enju đứng trên giường hét lên từ xa ‘lại gần thêm chút nữa thì ngươi liệu hồn đấy.’ Trong góc phòng là một cái bóng nữa, cùng tầm chiều cao Enju. Rentarou đập rầm tay vào tường và bật đèn lên, đứng đó ngay cạnh giường cô bé, một đứa trẻ tóc xanh, kiếm rút trong tay đang cười thật tươi. 

“Kohina,” Kagetane cất tiếng từ phía sau Satomi, tay hắn kín đáo đặt lên lưng cậu. “Ta tưởng ta kêu con ở nhà.”

“Thôi nào, Papa! Ba nói đi thăm một người bạn cũ, và con cũng muốn vậy thôi!” Cô bé nhìn qua cha mình và nhăn nhó. 

Enju hét lên, “Ông chú đó không phải bạn của Rentarou, và ngươi toàn cố giết ta thôi! Chúng ta không phải bạn bè!” 

Nghe đến đó Satomi ngần ngại và quyết định chen vào can ngăn, “N-Nào! Được rồi, các quý cô… bình tĩnh.” Hít sâu một hơi, cậu quay qua nhìn Kagetane người mà chắc chắn vẫn quan sát cậu chừng ấy thời gian, bởi vì tầm mắt hai người ngay lập tức chạm nhau và Rentarou nhìn hắn đầy bối rối.  _ Nếu mình nói Enju rằng mình muốn ở cạnh người đó, con bé sẽ giết mình mất… và Kohina cũng thế… nhưng nếu mình không nói thì sẽ rất khó che giấu.  _

Như đọc được suy nghĩ của Rentarou người đàn ông ngâm nga bước lên trước và tạo một lớp phòng thủ mà Rentarou đang tuyệt vọng mong chờ. “Hạ vũ khí xuống, con gái của ta”, nhận được một lời phản đối ngắn ngủi từ cô bé tóc xanh, và rồi hắn quay qua Enju, “và cả bé nữa, quý cô trẻ tuổi. Sẽ không có hành động hấp tấp nào và hai đứa sẽ phải lắng nghe những gì cả ta và Satomi-kun sắp nói, hiểu chưa?”

Initiator dạng thỏ giơ tay như phản đối và hét lên, “Thưa quý ngài! Tôi không biết ông nghĩ mình là ai! Tôi chỉ nghe theo Rentarou thôi, nhá?!”

“Enju.” Cậu vuốt vuốt sống mũi và tự cằn nhằn vài tiếng. Lúc này cô bé mới yên lặng, “ơ-ừm… Kohina và Kagetane sẽ ở lại đây tối nay, được chứ? Anh ta và anh có nhiều chuyện cần nói với nhau.” Người đàn ông nhìn về phía cậu, đôi mắt hoàng kim ánh lên hứng thú. 

M ột nụ cười rạng rỡ lan trên mặt Kohina và cô bé thực sự la lên, “Mình được ngủ với Enju tối nay!” 

Enju hét vào mặt Renatarou, “Cái gì! Rentarou, nếu nửa đểm mà em phải tỉnh dậy chỉ bởi vì một đứa con gái khác muốn giết em, ít nhất hãy để bọn em xem Tenchu Girls chứ!” Đây là cách Enju kết bạn. Thỉnh thoảng vài người bạn nhỏ ghé qua chơi và cô bé sẽ lập tức bật Tenchu Girl xem. Nếu họ thích, thì được liệt vào danh sách okay, nếu không cả hai sẽ cần phải làm rõ vài điều. 

“Vậy được chứ, Hikuro-san?” Rentarou hỏi khi cậu bước lên trước đứng cạnh người đàn ông. 

“Vậy là được rồi. Kohina, không đấu khẩu nữa, nghe chưa?” Hắn cười khẽ và quay đi, nhưng nhanh chóng thêm một câu, “Chơi vui vẻ. Chúc ngủ ngon, hai đứa.” Hắn vắt tay ra sau lưng rồi cứ thế rời phòng. 

Rentarou bước qua chỗ hai cô bé và quỳ xuống ôm Enju, “Ngủ ngon, Enju. Cử xử cho phải phép, được chứ? Ngoan.”

Enju ôm lại và tranh thủ cốc một cái vào đầu khiến cậu phải hét lên. “Cái tội không chịu nói em chúng ta có bạn khách.” Cô bé bĩu môi, cố xỉa nốt một câu. Cậu không thể ngừng cười khúc khích lúc xoa chỗ bị búng. Quay qua Kohina, hít sâu một hơi ổn định tâm tình, cậu ôm lấy cô bé. “Chúc ngủ ngon, Kohina. Chơi vui vẻ, nhé? Ừm… nếu cần gì cứ hỏi Enju hoặc tôi, được chứ?” Cậu buông tay và mỉm cười một cái.

Kohina cười lại và thì thầm vào tai cậu gần như đe dọa, “Đối xử với papa tôi tốt vào.”

Rentarou cằn nhằn nhưng vẫn gật đầu.  _ trời, con bé đúng là đáng sợ mà.  _ Cậu tự nhủ một câu trước khi rời khỏi phòng, đóng cửa lại để lũ trẻ được ở riêng. Nhìn quanh hành lang cũng chả thấy người đàn ông đâu, thật yên ắng, Satomi cất tiếng gọi. “Hikuro-san?..” Cậu kiểm tra phòng bếp. Không _ có ở đây.  _ Phòng TV thì bị hai bé con chiếm lấy nên hắn sẽ không thể ở đó, dù vậy cậu vẫn kiểm tra qua. “Này, Kagetane!” Rentarou chỉ nâng giọng lên chút vì cậu sống ở khu trung cư và không muốn dính phải rắc rối nào.  _ Phòng mình, người đó chắc chắn phải ở đó.  _ Cậu trai trẻ bước qua phòng ăn và mở cánh cửa phòng cậu. “Kagetane?” Trống không. Cậu bước vào và nhìn quanh trong bóng tối.

“Tôi thích nghe cậu gọi tên tôi, Satomi-kun ạ.” Người đàn ông ở phía cửa, ngay sau lưng cậu. 

Giật mình, Promoter trẻ tuổi vội vã quay lưng, một vệt hồng hồng bên má. Sau một lúc, cậu thở dài và ngồi xuống chỗ lúc trước vừa nằm. “Anh biết là anh chỉ cần hỏi tôi thôi mà, đừng có dọa tôi thế.”

Nghe đến đó Kagetane vực dậy tinh thần và bước qua ngồi cạnh Rentarou. “Tôi tự hỏi, liệu cậu có thực sự làm vậy vì tôi không, hay cần phải thuyết phục thêm chút nữa?” Người đó cười giễu cợt, từng câu chữ nói ra đều dịu dàng đến không tưởng. 

Rentarou mở to mắt, mặt đỏ ửng. Cậu biết mình không nên nói những gì đã nói, và giờ thì đêm nay sẽ là một đêm rất dài, nhưng ít nhất cậu không còn phải trải qua một mình nữa.    
  



	2. Gọi tên em Rentarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bữa ăn khuya cùng kẻ thù.

Họ ngồi đó, trong căn phòng mờ mờ sáng, im lặng nhìn nhau. “Vậy, anh mất bao lâu để hồi phục từ, ừm…?” Rentarou không biết nên gọi cuộc chạm trán gần nhất là gì vì cậu tránh nhắc lại sự kiện đó, trừ khi liên quan đến công việc.

“… Lần cuối chúng ta gặp mặt?” Người đàn ông xen vào, chuyển ánh nhìn từ Rentarou xuống đôi găng tay như thể hắn đang đếm từng chút một thời gian hai người còn được ở bên nhau. 

“Đúng vậy.” Cậu trai tóc xanh xoa gáy, gượng gạo cười. 

Kagetane ngâm nga suy nghĩ, tay phải đưa lên chống cằm, ngón tay gõ nhẹ vào mặt nạ tạo thành tiếng  _ tap, tap, tap _ “Hm… Để xem nào. Ngày chính xác thì tôi không nhớ, nhưng có lẽ trong khoảng hai tuần.” Hắn gật đầu một cái như tự đính chính lại câu trả lời.

“Wow…” Cậu trai trẻ vuốt tóc, vẻ mặt khó tin. “Anh hồi phục nhanh ghê.” Cậu cúi nhìn mặt sàn. “Anh… Tôi đã hơi lo anh thật sự sẽ chết đấy.”

Người đàn ông đeo mặt nạ chỉ chậc lưỡi, ngửa đầu nhìn ánh đèn hắt trên trần nhà. “Chỉ ‘hơi’ thôi à…? Cậu và tôi đều biết nói thế vẫn nhẹ quá mà, Satomi-kun. Mỗi ngày từ trường và lao ngay vào phòng khóc, cậu nên dùng từ nghe có tính thuyết phục hơn- h” Hắn dừng nói ngay sau đó, nhận ra mình đã lỡ lời khi nhìn thấy Rentarou chau mày, nghiến răng ken két. 

Rentarou  t ức giận tính đấm hắn một cú. Nhưng đó chỉ là ý định trong đầu, người đàn ông bắt được tay cậu mà không cần quay lại. “Anh theo dõi tôi?!” Giận dữ hét lên; cậu đứng thẳng dậy, hai tay khoanh trước ngược, trừng trừng lườm tên kẻ thù. “Anh không thể nói tôi anh vẫn còn sống, nhưng lại có thể đứng nhìn tôi suy sụp như vậy?!” 

Đôi mắt cậu tóe lửa và những giọt nước vừa đọng lại nơi khóe mắt như chực chừa rơi xuống. Rentarou nhắm chặt mắt, hít sâu một hơi trước khi nhìn lại người đàn ông trong trang phục đuôi tôm lẳng lặng ngồi trước mặt. Người đó nhấc chân với chỉ một cử động nhịp nhàng, hắn đã đứng dậy, hai tay chắp sau lưng, khóa chặt tầm mắt vào cậu trai tóc xanh. Rentarou chỉ cần nhìn và cậu có thể nói ngay rằng hắn đang không hề mỉm cười. Im lặng đến tuyệt đối và tàn bạo. 

_ Giá bên trái, ngăn cuối cùng. Giá bên trái, ngăn cuối cùng.  _ Khi không làm việc hay cảm thấy vướng víu, cậu luôn để khẩu sung ở đó, vấn đề duy nhất bây giờ là người đó đang chắn đường.  _ Nếu mình có thể- _

“Satomi-kun.” Giọng người đàn ông cắt ngang suy nghĩ cậu. Thật trầm thấp và dịu dàng; nó vừa đủ để ngăn Rentarou lại và chặn luôn tiếng cằn nhằn cậu suýt chút nữa nói thành lời. Sự chú ý hoàn toàn tập trung lên người đàn ông đeo mặt nạ. “Liệu cậu có tin rằng dù thế nào đi chăng nữa cậu sẽ không bao giờ tấn công tôi nếu như tôi đã thật sự tìm đến khi cậu cần?” Người đàn ông tiến lên một bước và ép sát lên người Rentarou. “Dù gì thì, tôi vẫn là kẻ thù mà…” Hắn cười khẽ, một tia chiến thắng ẩn dấu như thể đang nói ‘Chiếu tướng, bạn của tôi’, trước khi đứng thẳng lại lần nữa. Bực bội gầm gừ vài tiếng trong họng, nhưng cậu biết hắn hoàn toàn đúng. Kagetane và con gái hắn là kẻ thù toàn nhân loại, vì vậy, thực tế Rentarou sẽ chẳng còn lựa chọn nào ngoài thủ tiêu người đàn ông trừ khi Seitenshi-sama xá tội cho hắn; việc chắc chắn không bao giờ xảy ra. 

“Chúa nguyền chết anh đi.” Rentarou ức chế rủa một câu, nắm tay siết chặt bên người trước khi thở sâu một hơi. Cậu bình tĩnh lại, cố giữ cho mày khỏi nhăn nữa nhưng nét bực tức vẫn hiện rõ trên mặt. 

“Không cần tích cực vậy đâu. Cậu và tôi đều biết kết cục cuối cùng nào đang đợi mà.” Hắn bình thản nói, nếu như thật sự có địa ngục, hắn sẽ là người đầu tiên ngồi uống trà với quỷ. 

Dù không theo đạo nhưng cậu cũng thấy thắc mắc, ‘ _ liệu minh sẽ đi đâu?’  _ Cậu lắc đầu, cố rũ bỏ suy nghĩ trong đầu. Tránh cãi nhau thêm lần nữa và kéo theo căn hộ tan nát, Rentarou nhanh chóng đổi chủ đề. “Vậy, ừm… Anh đói không?” Cậu biết giờ đang là nửa đêm, nhưng cậu không quan tâm, cậu chỉ muốn đêm nay trôi qua bình yên vô sự, mà nấu nướng cũng giúp cậu hạ hỏa. 

Người đàn ông lẳng lặng theo sau cậu trai tóc xanh vào bếp. Hắn dựa lưng vào bàn bếp ngay cạnh cái bồn rửa và khoanh tay trước ngực. 

Từ phòng ngủ đối diện của Rentarou truyền ra tiếng nhạc kèm theo giọng ca nữ qua chiếc loa con thỏ hồng của Enju. Rentarou thở dài, với tay đeo tạp dề lên người. “Chắc anh không phiền nghe mấy bài nhạc trẻ con này đâu nhỉ.” 

Kagetane lắc đầu và nhìn về hướng căn phòng. “Không sao. Kohina cũng hay nghe loại nhạc này khi tôi để con bé dùng máy tính của mình.” Dù không nhìn thấy, Rentarou có thể nghe ra; người đàn ông đang mỉm cười khi nghĩ về con bé. Không phải điệu cười đầy gai góc, mà nghe thật nhẹ và… hạnh phúc?

_ Hmm… Vậy là người đó thật sự có tim.  _ Cậu tiếp tục nấu, nhưng phải quay lại khi Enju trượt mở cửa phòng và chạy vào cùng với Kohina, cả hai cô bé lắc hông theo điệu nhạc, tay giơ cao qua đầu và vẩy ngón tay lên xuống. 

Cả hai đồng thanh hát, “Så kom och, dansa med oss, klappa era händer. Gör som vi gör, ta ngåra steg åt vänster...” Rentarou quay qua lườm Enju nhưng cô bé chỉ cười vì thừa biết rẳng cậu ghét như thế nhưng ai quan tâm chứ. Những ngày sau đó cậu sẽ phải nhiều lần ngăn bản thân ngâm nga theo giai điệu bài hát chết tiệt luôn ngân trong đầu. Rồi, cậu nghe tiếng cười khẽ bên cạnh mình, người đàn ông như tận hưởng bài nhảy của hai cô bé và bắt đầu dậm chân theo điệu nhạc.

Dù cố gắng thế nào, cậu cũng không thể kìm lại nụ cười nở trên môi, mong rằng chúng sẽ mãi vui vẻ như vậy. 

Kết thúc bài trình diễn là câu hát, “Nu är vi här med, Caramelldansen!” ngân dài. Cả Rentarou và Kagetane cùng vỗ tay cổ vũ. Hai cô bé nắm tay nhau cúi chào. 

Sau khi đã bình thường trở lại, cậu thanh thanh cổ họng và nhướng mày nghi hoặc. “Anh không ngờ hai đứa hợp nhau vậy đó.”  

Enju ngẩng lên như thể nhớ lại ‘món nợ cũ’ và quơ quơ nắm đấm. “Rentarou, sao anh dám không nói là anh thay thế em bằng Hikuro-san, đồ ngốc này!” 

Promoter trẻ tuổi giật thót tim, vội giỡ hai tay lên như để bảo vệ bản thân khỏi bất cứ đòn tấn công nào sắp tới, cậu cau mày. “Enju, không-“

Cậu chưa kịp nói hết thì cô bé đã hai tay chống hông, đứng trước mặt Kagetane. “Nghe nè, quý ngài! Nếu ông nghĩ tôi sẽ để yên cho ông cướp Rentarou đi thì ông nhầm to rồi đó/hãy cứ đợi đấy.”

Như đang mải suy nghĩ gì khác, Kagetane nín cười lắc đầu; hắn nhìn qua cậu trai trẻ tuổi đã quay đi tắt bếp để đồ ăn không cháy khét. 

Rentarou ho một tiếng, tránh nhìn mặt ba người còn lại trong phòng. “Enju, em lấy ý tưởng đó đâu ra vậy?” Cậu ngao ngán thở dài trước khi quay ra nhìn hai cô bé, mặt thoáng chút đỏ. “Nghe nè, hai đứa,” cậu khụ một tiếng ý muốn chúng đừng chú ý đến nét mặt đỏ ửng của cậu nữa, “đến giờ đi ngủ rồi, nhé? Ồ, và Enju, cho Kohina mượn đồ ngủ, được chứ?”

“Tất nhiên rồi, đội trưởng!” Cô bé chào một tiếng rồi vội vã nắm tay Kohina chạy thẳng về phòng. 

Rentarou lấy khăn lau tay; một tiếng thở dài hắt ra, cậu chia đồ ăn vào hai bát. Đặt đồ xuống bàn, cậu ra hiệu cho hắn ngồi sang phía đối diện. 

Kagetane ngồi xuống theo ý cậu. “Vậy Satomi-kun…”

“Rentarou. Gọi tôi Rentaou được rồi.” Cậu thở dài. 

Kagetane im lặng một lúc trước khi cầm tô đồ ăn lên và quay người đi; lưng đối diện Rentarou. Hắn cởi mặt nạ, nếm thử một thìa trước khi quay lại và nhìn cậu lần nữa. “Tốt thôi… Rentarou.”

Quãng thời gian còn lại trôi qua với những câu hỏi như Kagetane đã sống sót như thế nào và sao Rentarou có thể giết được hắn, nhưng lại không làm vậy. Sau khi ăn xong, cả hai quay lại phòng ngủ. Cậu đặt ra vài quy tắc. Cả hai nằm quay lưng vào nhau; Rentarou biết vấn đề này không quan trọng vì họ chỉ còn vài tiếng trước khi trời sáng. 

Cậu đặt ra quy tắc như vậy vì, dù không muốn thừa nhận nhưng Promoter trẻ tuổi là người thích ôm ấp khi đang ngủ và cậu không thể dừng lại được dù rất muốn. 

Như Rentarou giao hẹn, họ quay mặt đi, “Ngủ ngon, Kagetane.” 

“Ngủ ngon, Satomi-kun.”

“Là Rentarou.” Cậu thở dài trước khi nhắm mắt. 

Quy ước là thế nhưng chỉ vài phút sau, Rentarou lăn qua và chui thẳng vào vòng tay người đàn ông mở sẵn, như thể người đó biết cậu trai trẻ sẽ làm vậy. Rentarou ghét bản thân vì đã nhượng bộ, và sẽ không bao giờ nói ra điều ấy, nhưng cậu chắc hẳn vẫn sẽ vì Kagetane mà nhượng bộ, dù chỉ là một đêm. 

Khi bóng tối dần tan biến và ánh sáng dịu nhẹ tràn vào căn phòng, Rentarou vẫn say giấc trong vòng tay kẻ thù. Còn người kia, dù nằm cạnh cậu trai trẻ cả mấy tiếng đồng hồ, vẫn thanh tỉnh; nhìn chăm chú vào khe nứt nhỏ trên tường.  

 


	3. Manh mối

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khi Rentarou tỉnh dậy và nhận thấy Kagetane với Kohina đã biến mất, cậu cố gắng tìm kiếm một manh mối dẫn tới chỗ họ.

Satomi Rentarou, chiến sĩ cơ giới và là một Promoter trẻ tuổi, tỉnh giấc sáng hôm đó chỉ để biết mình là người duy nhất trong phòng. Tâm trí mệt mỏi gần như chẳng còn sót lại chút kí ức nào về buổi tối qua có Kagetane ở đây, nhưng càng nghĩ Rentarou nhớ lại càng nhiều. Một cảm giác xấu hổ xen lân sợ hãi dâng lên, cậu nhớ hai quý cô nhỏ say sưa ca hát, và rồi phòng ngủ, nhưng họ-… Ôi đệt. Hít sâu một hơi cậu cúi xuống với hi vọng ít nhất vẫn còn nhìn thấy cái quần. Đồ ngủ? Cậu có thay bộ này sao.

Một khoảng lặng trôi qua trước khi cậu bật dậy khỏi giường, đôi mắt mở to đầy thanh tỉnh. Người đó thay cho mình! Nhưng con mẹ nó, lão chuồn đâu rồi?! Suy nghĩ của Rentarou quá hỗn loạn khiến cậu không thể nghĩ ngợi gì ngoài những kí ức trong đầu.

“Có lẽ đó chỉ là một giấc mơ…?” Cậu đứng lặng trong phòng, trái tim đau thắt lại.  

Mất vài giây sau cậu mới sực nhớ ra bữa đêm hôm qua hai người cùng ăn. “Bồn rửa!” Cậu thầm nghĩ. Nếu Kagetane đã ở đây hôm qua, thì chắc chắn phải có hai chiếc đĩa.

Cậu học sinh đẩy cửa mở và lao vào phòng ăn tối, cẳng chân đập trúng chiếc bàn bên dưới. Thầm rủa một tiếng cậu vội chạy qua chỗ bồn rửa và hoàn toàn rơi vào tĩnh lặng. Chỉ có một cái trong bồn và đó là của Rentarou. Cậu có thể khẳng định dựa vào mẩu vụn giòn của miến thịt cháy còn dính lại trên đó.

“Cái quái gì–” Đang tính chửi rủa một cậu, cửa phòng bỗng nhiên trượt mở làm cậu giật mình.  

Enju trong bộ đồ ngủ bước vào và rụi mắt như cố rũ bỏ mọi sự buồn ngủ. “Buổi sán…”Cô bé vừa ngáp vừa đi đến chỗ cái bàn xô xệch.

Nhìn con bé như vậy, cậu cũng không ngăn được muốn ngáp. “Ờ, ừ-… nè, Enju.” Cậu cẩn trọng gọi.

“Bữa sáng có gì vậy, ngài đội trưởng?” Cô bé ghé cằm lên bàn, mắt không thèm nhìn sang bạn Promoter.

Bữa sáng? Con bé đang nói-… Ôi, chết– đúng rồi! Satomi-kun quên mất cô bé không ăn bữa khuya với cậu hôm qua và không nghĩ đến việc cô bé sẽ đói. “Ừm…” Cậu đi vòng quanh bếp, tìm thấy vài quả trứng và mấy lát bánh mì. “Bánh mì nướng kiểu Pháp nhé?” Cậu quay ra hỏi và cô bé đã hoàn toàn gục đầu xuống bàn, hơi thở chậm rãi. Enju đang ngủ. “Con bé có ngủ tí nào hôm qua không vậy.” Cậu thầm hỏi.

Mắt nhắm mắt mở, cậu cũng làm xong bữa sáng cho Enju. Chiếc tạp dề vòng vội quanh eo, nút thắt lơi đến gió thổi cũng bung ra, và ngay khi vừa nấu xong, dây buộc rủ xuống như chưa hề được buộc.

Cậu lê bước qua bàn, tay bưng chiếc đĩa với ba miến bánh nướng phủ si rô dành cho Inititor bé nhỏ. Đặt xuống trước mặt cô bé, cậu ngả lưng ra ghế, thở dài mệt nhọc. Cô bé tỉnh dậy.

“Vậy, Enju…” Cố gắng đề cập đến chuyện Kohina và Kagetane, “…Em ngủ thế nào?”

Cô bé ngẩng đầu và lầm bầm ra một chữ. “Tốt.”

Như vậy vẫn chưa đủ, nên cậu quyết định hỏi sâu thêm. “Thế còn Kohina?”

Enju cắn một miếng bánh, từ tốn nhai, hai mắt nheo lại suy tư. “Em chả biết nữa…” Cô bé nói với cái mồm đầy thức ăn. “Em đoán là bạn ấy rời đi sớm lắm, lúc em đang ngủ ấy…”

Satomi-kun an tâm hơn hẳn. Cậu không hề mơ tưởng, vậy là tốt, nhưng hai người họ đi đấu vào sáng sớm như vậy? Giờ họ ở đâu? Nhưng quan trọng hơn, tại sao họ rời đi?

Cậu mất vài phút nhìn quanh phòng xem có mất đồ gì không, dù cậu biết họ không phải trộm. Tuy thế, cậu vẫn kiểm tra trước khi quay qua hỏi, “Vậy Kohina có nói em sẽ đi đâu không?”

“Không.” Con bé ngây ra trả lời, nhai thêm vài miếng nữa và giữ im lặng như không.

“Enju, thôi nào, giúp anh chút đi.” Cậu thở dài ngao ngán và ngả đầu xuống bàn.

“Xong rồi!” Cô bé vuốt bụng và đặt hai tay lên bàn với vẻ thỏa mãn. “Được rồi, đội trưởng.” Con bé cười một cái thật tươi. “Giờ, chúng ta có thể nói chuyện rồi.”

Rentarou quay qua và híp mắt nhìn cô bé. "Thiệt tình, cảm ơn, anh đã cố làm vậy trong suốt 20 phút đấy.” Cậu rên một tiếng và ngồi dậy, hai tay xoa mặt.

“Thôi nào, anh yêu, rất khó để tập trung với một cái bụng trống rỗng đó.” Con bé cãi lại, chỉ thằng mặt cậu.

“Rồi, rồi, sao cũng được… nhưng có vẻ cả hai ta đều không biết họ đi đâu, chắc chúng ta phải lục tung cả lên mất?” Cậu nhìn con bé, nghiêm túc nói.

“Tuân lệnh!” Con bé hăng hái đứng chào tư thế quân đội. “Em sẽ tìm phòng em!” Cô bé bật dậy và cứ thế, chạy vụt về phòng, cánh cửa đóng rầm sau lưng. “Đợi chút nào Enju, bỏ đĩa của em vào– …” Cậu chưa kịp nói hết câu, nhưng thôi cũng không sao, con bé đang giúp đỡ cậu và như vậy là đủ rồi. Cậu đứng dậy, thu dọn chén đĩa bẩn và thả vào bồn rửa, trong lúc đó vẫn nhìn quanh xem có gì kì lạ hay không.

Cậu quay lại phòng ngủ, cảm giác vừa bối rối vừa thanh thản. Cậu đã để Kagetane vào nhà, vào phòng ngủ, và lên giường. Mọi chuyện thật sai trái và rối bời, nhưng khi nó thực sự xảy ra, Rentarou không quan tâm gì thêm, cậu thậm chí còn thấy hạnh phúc khi người đó ở bên. Và hiểu rõ thói quen phạm tội của Kagetane, cậu biết chắc hắn sẽ không rời đi mà không lại một manh mối nào về nơi hắn sắp tới; trừ khi hắn không muốn bị tìm thấy, tất nhiên rồi, nhưng Rentarou thừa hiểu trong trường hợp này không vậy.

Cậu trai tóc xanh bước vào phòng và nhìn quanh các khu vực rõ ràng trước, mặt sàn cạnh tấm futon, ngăn kéo, hộc bàn. Không có gì khác lạ và mọi thứ vẫn nguyên vị ở đó.

Rentarou nằm phịch xuống tấm thảm, cảm nhận sự lạnh lẽo và trống rỗng cỡ nào khi không có người đàn ông bên cạnh. Cậu nằm nhìn chằm chằm vào trần nhà vài phút, cố gắng suy nghĩ. Rồi cậu ngậm ra. Sẽ như thế nào nếu nhìn từ đây? Cậu thẩm nhủ khi đổi sang chỗ Kagetane và quan sát bức tường. Một vết nứt? Cậu không nhớ khi nào thì nó bị vậy, nhưng cậu chắc chắn đã từng để ý qua một hai lần và chẳng hiểu sao lại quên bẵng đi mất.

Cậu ngồi dậy và quan sát nó vài giây, hình như có thứ gì ở trong đó; một mảnh giấy. Có thể lắm, đây chính là manh mối cậu đang tìm kiếm! Cậu nhanh vươn người xuống sàn, bò qua chỗ góc tường và quỳ gối trước vết nứt. Rentarou vươn tay ra, cẩn thận kẹp tờ giấy bằng ngón trỏ và ngón cái. Sau khi rút được khỏi vết nứt, cậu cố gắng để không xé rách nó. Cậu mở tờ giấy ra. Đây rồi, khoảnh khắc của sự thật, cậu sẽ có gợi ý để tìm đến Kagetane và cả cô con gái hắn. Tất cả chỉ dựa vào mảnh giấy tí hon này, dấu trong vết nứt trên tường phòng cậu.

“Rentarou!” Cậu nghe tiếng hét vọng từ xa, có lẽ cách một hai phòng.  

Satomi-kun hết hồn kêu một tiếng, vội vã nhảy dựng lên. Cậu đã quá mải mê với tờ giấy mà hoàn toàn quên luôn Enju cũng ở nhà. Tiếng tim đập rõ trong tai và trong một lúc cậu thở ra nặng nề, khó nhọc. “Gì–” Cậu thở dài, cố gắng bình ổn lại. “Sao vậy, Enju? Em tìm thấy gì à?”

“Cá chắc rồi!” Cô bé lon ton chạy vào phòng cậu với một mảnh giấy vẽ trong tay. Trông con bé thật hạnh phúc khi đứng ở cửa.

“Gì đây?” Cậu nhướng mày đầy tò mò .

Con bé lật lật tờ giấy trong tay và giơ ra cho cậu nhìn. “Có lẽ Kohina đã tìm thấy bức họa và giấy thủ công của em lúc tối qua khi em đang ngủ.” Trên trang giấy, bên trái vẽ hai người đàn ông đứng cạnh nhau và hai cô bé ngay bên phải. Dễ dàng có thể đoạn được những người trong tranh là ai. Kagetane và Rentarou, cùng với Enju và Kohina. Họ đứng trước một tòa lâu đài to lớn, được tô màu đỏ và tím, y như bộ đồ của Kagetane. Đó chắc là nhà họ. Tự nhủ một câu như vậy nhưng cậu biết Enju cũng nghĩ giống cậu. “Bức vẽ đáng yêu quá,” con bé nói, “nhưng em sẽ đặt em cạnh anh cơ.” Con bé khúc khích cười, khiến cho Promoter trẻ tuổi thở dài ngao ngán.

“Ồ, anh cũng tìm thấy cái này.” Cậu suýt chút quên mất mảnh giấy trong tay. Rentarou giơ lên và mở hẳn nó ra và đọc nội dung bên trong; mảnh giấy chỉ toàn những chữ cái, viết cực nắn nót. Dù thế, các con chữ nhìn rất lạ, chúng xoắn lại và chả giống bình thường chút nào.

Enju, chỉ nhìn được mặt sau mảnh giấy nghiên đầu sang một bên. “Mấy con số này nghĩa gì vậy?”

“Đâu? Số nào?”

Cô bé cướp mảnh giấy khỏi tay cậu và nhón chân đứng dậy. Mặt chữ viết quay vào trong, hướng ánh sáng. “Số này này.” Con bé nói đúng, chúng không phải chữ cái, đó là chữ số viết ngược lại.  

Cậu lấy lại mảnh giấy và nói, “Có vẻ hai thứ này có liên hệ nào đó.”

“Anh nghĩ chúng dẫn đến đâu, Rentarou?” Cô bé đặt bức tranh lên bàn.

“Anh không chắc, nhưng anh có ý này khá hay.” Cậu ghép mảnh giấy lên trên bức vẽ, ngay cạnh ngôi nhà màu bút sáp màu tím đỏ.

 


End file.
